The Story of Demon And Dragoness
by Monarch of Destruction
Summary: "My fault! t's all my fault. I'm a demon, a monster. But my friend, my only friend believe me that I'll be the savior of this world. My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel and this is my story." E.N.D Natsu x Fem Acnologia x Ultear.
1. Episode 0

**Hey everybody, Dragon King Acnologia here. I've a new story that actually isn't new at all.**

 **What Kind of Story: It's the rewrite version of 'Etherious Natsu Dragneel', the manga chapter 436 was really ruined the plot of that story since it was revealed that Zeref is actually Natsu's older brother so I have no choice to put the fic down and create a new.**

 **The Pairing: I've already decided that the pairing is purely E.N.D Natsu x Fem Acnologia. I know Acnologia is a male (A badass one) but I couldn't help but wondered what would happen if two of the most powerful being in Fairy Tail universe become a couple.**

 **The Plot: Unlike the original version, there won't be any modern element in this story. I admit it was hard to mix Magic world with modern element, so this is will mostly following canon Fairy Tail with few my own touch.**

 **Acnologia's human appearance: Just like the original story, she looks like Ophis from Highschool DxD since she is also a powerful Dragon.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 _ **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**_

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **[I'm all fired up] – Time Skip**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **The Story of Demon and Dragoness**

 **Episode 0: The Origin**

 **Sunday, July 7th, Year X377, 11:00 P.M, Earthland.**

Over 400 years ago, the Dragons were the Kings of the World. The humans were food to the Dragons who flew the skies, freely dominating the lands and seas. However, an unknown Dragon questioned the reign of the Dragons. The latter wanted the Dragons and the humans to coexist in the world. A war brewed between the Dragons who supported Dragon-human coexistence, and those who were against the ideology.

The war spread chaos through the lands and the Dragons were at stalemate. The human-supporting Dragons devised a cunning plan. They provided some humans with Magic that allowed them to slay Dragons, giving rise to the fearful Dragon Slayers. The plan proved to be very successful, as the human-supporting Dragons gain the upper hand in the war. However, they did not anticipate an unexpected element, neither from human-supporting dragons or from non human-supporting dragons.

The unexpected element was a human known as the **Kuro Madoshi [The Black Wizard]** Zeref Dragneel. Zeref Dragneel was considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic that made him to be feared y human and dragons alike. He created a race called **Eteriasu [Etherious],** given birth to tens of thousands of Demons, and thrown the world into chaos.

And the result was a massive Crimson rain.

A rain that made of bloods from all out war between the three sides, sputtering down relentlessly upon the cracked stonework, trickling down through vast valleys of wreckage, stained red as it mixed with the blood of the fallen. The world was experiencing the worst period in the history of humanity, almost humans and dragons alike was almost extinct by a lone figure who stood among the mountain of humans and dragons.

The lone figure was Etherious Natsu Dragneel, in short E.N.D

Despite being a Etherious, E.N.D was looks like a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He was Zeref's younger brother as well as his greatest masterpiece that surpassed even the **Kuro Madoshi** himself. A Demon that even mightier and feared more than anything in Magic World.

But inside all those fact…he was and still a human.

Natsu Dragneel was born on May 8th X358 but died when Natsu had a rare disease. He was then revived by his brother by using his **Ankuseramu no Kuro Maho [Ankheseram Black Magic].**

Years had passed and Zeref glad he finally to able to reunite with his younger brother and couldn't help but proud that Natsu showed his result of becoming demon that beyond Zeref's expectation. At the age of 5, Natsu killed a dragon that tried to eat him when he was taking a bath at the lake near where he was living. Seven years later, at the age of 12, Natsu created three **Etherious** whose power could rival a high-class dragon and gods. And the three **Etherious** were The Lucifer sisters and Mard Geer Tartaros. After he was successes with his first three demons, Natsu created nine other demons he called them **Kyukimon [The Nine Demon Gates]** as his personal pets.

Until at the age of 19, Natsu lost control of himself and went on rampage. He jumped himself into the **Dragon Civil War** to satisfy his thirst for bloods, during his rampage he killed numerous dragons and human while Zeref only watched from the sideline and couldn't help but amazed at his greatest creation. During his rampage, Natsu had killed numerous dragons and humans that in his eyes sight but unbeknown to everyone, inside Natsu's soul, He actually had a fierce fight against his inner demon in order to take over his body back. Natsu nearly died before a certain girl appeared inside of his soul and aid him until Natsu defeated his inner demon.

As he went back to real world, his knees gave up and he collapsed on them while staring at the surrounding before him. Two months had passed and he couldn't believe it how much the destruction he caused during his berserk. Dragons and Humans were laying on the ground, dead, whether they're adult or children. Soon, a full-blown rain made of bloods, soaking his spiky pink hair.

He smiled bitterly when he realized that probably the sky was crying for the world's loss. Unable to contain it any longer, Natsu clenched his teeth as he lowered his head, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Why…Why did everyone have to die…? Why was I so weak? Why?" He murmured to himself. He blamed himself at the destruction of the world.

His hands clenched into fists so hard, that his nails dug into his skin and drew blood. Shakily, he tilted his head back, and he gave out a pained roar.

"WHY!"

His mind was numb, his skin cold. He sat there, and cried it all out, not realizing that he had yet to lose his powers, neither that a figure was heading towards him. Suddenly, Natsu was brought back to reality when he felt something warm touch his cheek. His eyes snapped open. There stood a little prepubescent girl, no older than twelve years old.

She has pale skin with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her clothes were tattered, perhaps during the battle and most of her body was covered in bloods, hell, even her right arm was gone.

Natsu almost didn't recognize the girl before his eyes softened at the sight of his first and only friend. "Ashley!" He uttered her name tenderly.

Ashley Aguilera was the very first and considered the strongest Dragon Slayer. She was found as an orphan by the strongest dragon by far named The Great Black. Despite her young age, Great Black found Ashley had potential to become a Dragon Slayer and taught her the **Kuroi no Metsuryu Maho [Black Dragon Slayer Magic]**. At the age of seven, she met with Natsu when she was travelling around and fought him. The battle was close, Ashley pushed Natsu to his limit and forced him to unleash his **Eteriasu Fomu [Etherious Form]** before he eventually overwhelmed her and resulting her lost. Ashley thought Natsu would kill her but too much her surprise he didn't for reason why would you kill a strong opponent if they could get stronger and you could fight them again. He healed her wound and complimented her for her strength despite her young age, not to mentioning he was smiling and told her his name before he walked her home and told Ashley to get stronger so they could spar again.

Since that day, Natsu and Ashley grew closer to each other, hell even Natsu gave her a necklace made from the best diamond he found during his journey. Natsu still couldn't believe it he would find another human that he considered equal aside from his brother.

Ashley simply smiled sadly at her only friend's sight. She knew this is the Natsu she knows, not some monster who slaughters everything in his sight. "I think that you've suffered long enough!" She said gently before put a hand on his shoulder before darkness enveloped them as they disappeared from the ground zero.

 **Sunday, July 7th, Year X377, 11:10 P.M, Earthland, Unknown Place.**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and find himself in the middle of ruins. Natsu immediately recognized the place as his destroyed village. Natsu wondered why did Ashley brought him to his birthplace. Natsu was about to asked but Ashley motioned him to follow her, they walked deeper inside the ruins before the spotted a massive cave near a lake where Natsu had always gone fishing. They entered into the cave and noticed the cave was so darks, it's difficult to see what's inside.

After they walked for a good five minutes, Natsu spotted an almost ruined shrine that looks so old in his opinion. The shrine was almost wrecked, one good earthquake shall bring the shrine crumbling to the ground. As Both Natsu and Ashley entered the shrine, Natsu was struck in awe of the place. There wasn't much about the place. It was a total mess with broken walls, moss growing everywhere and the usual rat or two that scampered away at their appearance.

' _Wow...I wonder when this place was built?'_ He thought, looked around the ruined shrine as he still followed Ashley to wherever her destination is. ' _It's pretty big...I'll give it that. And this place looks pretty old too.'_ Natsu snapped back to reality as he bumped onto Ashley who suddenly stopped walking.

"We're here!" She told the pink haired **Etherious**. Natsu rubbed his head before saw a stone coffin in front of him. The coffin has 6 inch length and 4 inch width and covered with weird drawing that looks like dragons, had three way war with demons and angels.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this, what are Ashley gonna do with this stone coffin, does she want to buried him inside that thing. Does she hate him for all what he has done. If it's true, then he couldn't really blame her. She had lost her parent dragon and her right arm because of him, she must be both scared and pissed right now so she wanted to get rid of him. He didn't mind, the world would be saved if he died. Natsu saw Ashley chanted some kind of incantation that he couldn't recognized. As soon as she finished, the stone coffin opened by itself.

He knew this is the end of his life. "I understand!" Natsu muttered quietly but Ashley was a Dragon Slayer so she could hear what he just muttered about.

"Understand what?" She asked rather curiously. Natsu couldn't detect any malice intent or hate in her voice and he knew she didn't hate him. Why she didn't, after what he has done to her, she should have a large amount urge to kill him on the spot or tortured him before she finished him off.

"Understand that you despise me!" He wasn't expected her widened her grey eyes but he continued. "I killed your mother….tore your arm off while tried to kill you. I caused nothing but pain to you. I understand that you want me dea-" Ashley cut him by slapping him hard on the face with her remains hand, causing Natsu's eyes widened in shock. His hand reached where Ashley just slapped him as she glared at him, her eyes filled with pure rage.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled right in front of his face, while grabbing the collar of his shirt he wore. "How could you think that I'll will hate you, how could you think that I want you death." Couldn't hold it anymore, Ashley broke down in tears after her friend thought that she would abandon him for being a demon.

Natsu gazed softened at her crying state, he hated seeing her like this. Ashley was supposed to be strong, she was the only person who Natsu allowed to kill him. Natsu slowly reached for her and pulled her into a hug. He soothed her before asking. "If so…then why did you bring me here?"

Ashley calmed her down a bit, wiping her tears from her eyes before answered. "I brought you here so that you can be saved." Natsu widened his eyes at that. Why would she want to save a monster like him. Natsu really couldn't understand.

"I don't understand…I'm the destroyer of this world, slaughter numerous of innocence being, why would you want to save me so badly?" He asked her, eyes filled with sadness and guilty. He felt her hand caressed his cheek and his eyes met with hers.

"It's because I believe that you're the only one who could kill Zeref. I believe that you're the savior of this world and Zeref is the true destroyer of this world." Ashley answered without hesitation while looking directly to his eyes.

"I'm not the savior!"

"YES, YOU'RE!" Ashley snapped at him as he tried to deny again. "Perhaps not right now, but in the future you shall be the savior of humanity. I'm planning to seal you here until the right time has come for you to be awakened. Get stronger, gains allies and I believe you can save this world."

"But what about you? You will die, Zeref would kill you if he find out that you're hiding me." Natsu asked her with concern in his voice, she dying for him was the last he wanted her to do.

"I'll be fine…" Ashley lied and she was sure Natsu knew it. Of course…after she finished sealed Natsu, Zeref will come to here and demanded to tell him his little brother's where about. And of course…she wouldn't tell him even if Zeref killed her. "…Just promise me. After you kill him, you will live on for my sake."

"But…" Natsu was about to protest before he felt a lips crashed on his. His eyes widened in shock as Ashley pressed her lips on his own.

"I love you…Natsu Dragneel." Ashley confessed before she pushed Natsu inside the stone coffin causing him to stumble into the coffin. As Natsu was inside the coffin, Ashley casted her spells on him. **"Metsuryu Ougi:** **S** **ignaculum** **N** **igrum** **D** **raco** **! [Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Seal of the Black Dragon]!"** Right after she finished, four gigantic black magic circles appeared around the coffin and the coffin slowly closing by itself. Natsu struggled but have no success since the spell was so powerful. He looked at her one more time before Natsu heard Ashley uttered her last words to him while tears leaking from her eyes.

"Good bye, my love!"

"ASHLEY!" Natsu called her name one more time and that was the last thing he remembered, before darkness engulfed him.

Ashley smiled sadly after knowing her friend was saved and will be awakened to save this world from Zeref. She looked at the sealed stone coffin one last time before leaved the shrine, not forgetting to put additional seals from the outside of the cave before she transported back to the battlefield vie the way she came here first.

As Ashley opened her eyes, she found herself in the battlefield that had turned into wasteland from her fight with E.N.D. The corpses were still there, still fresh. All she has to do is to ensure Zeref will never found the place where her friend was sealed. Even if she was captured by Zeref she would tell him nothing even if he killed her. Her friend safety was the top priority now.

"I figured out you'd be here." She spoke before tuned around to saw a young man wearing high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark red eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace.

The young man known as Zeref glared at her fiercely, red eyes filled with rage after knowing the girl before him was hiding his greatest masterpiece. "Where is he?" He demanded coldly as black mist floated around him, indicating that he was utterly pissed. "Where is E.N.D?"

"Leave him alone Zeref!" Ashley replied coldly not afraid of his threat despite her current state with her right arm was gone. "He's finally free…you have no right to claim him anymore."

"He is my brother…so I have the right to claim what is mine." Zeref countered while he increased his vast **Maryoku [Magical Energy]** that caused a massive earthquake the could be felt from entire Earthland.

If Ashley was a normal twelve years old girl, she would be trembled in fear right now. But Ashley was no normal girl, so she only glared at Zeref while released her own **Maryoku.** The tension in the air was like watching the cloud roll in before a lightning storm began.

" **Akhilleus! [Achilleus]!"** Zeref whispered, and a massive black wave shot that eredicated everything on its path toward Ashley who swiped her left arm three times and protecting herself from Zeref's initial attack with black sphere of magic. As the attack dissipated, Zeref was nowhere near her eyes sight.

Ashley widened her eyes as she felt his presence behind her, she spun around and somersaulted in order to avoid a giant black axe made of black energy before took a deep breath. **"Kokoryu no Giga Buresu! [Black Dragon's Giga Breath]!"** She quickly gathered and releases a gigantic quantity of black **Maryoku** from her mouth at Zeref.

Zeref wasn't faze by her attack and simply took a sidestepped, the attack passed through five mountains behind him before caused a titanic explosion of magic that could felt from radius 10 miles.

Zeref only shook his head in amusement. "Even at your current state, you still have some power left. You're truly formidable…No wonder my brother was interested in you." Zeref spoke, slightly complimented her for her strength despite her young age.

Ashley wasn't even flattered at the compliment as she dashed at Zeref with incredible speed before jumped, raising her arm while gathered a large amount of magic around her left hand which slowly turned into a long pitch black sword made of magic. **"Kokuryu no Tsurugi! [Black Dragon's Blade]!"** With a roar, Ashley executed a vertical frontal slash with it caused a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of her, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area seemingly several kilometers while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact.

Ashley landed on the ground only to found that the was ineffective in striking Zeref, with the **Kuro Madoshi** remaining unharmed some meters away from the huge crater generated by the attack. Zeref gathered a black orb in his right arm before threw it at the Dragon Slayer who ducked just in time before it hit her and saw that the attack caused a giant crater behind her. But Zeref took this as an opportunity and dashed at her at the speed that she couldn't follow at her current state before straggled her neck, lifting her a bit.

Ashley desperately gasped for air, trying to break free only for Zeref to tighten his grip on her neck. "I ask you one more time….Where is my brother?" He asked to the black haired girl only for her to spat at him and smirked.

"Go to Hell!" That was enough to made Zeref completely pissed and he tightened his grip even more and was about to killed her before something just came out in his head before he grinned devilishly as his other gathered black **Maryoku** that took a shape of a pure black snake. Ashley noticed his grin and couldn't help but scared a bit, not knowing his intention with the snake in his left hand, "W-What are doing?" She asked between gagged as the snake in Zeref's hand slowly shot towards her face.

"Instead of killing you…I've a better idea!" Zeref told her as the snake began to force its way into Ashley's mouthed causing Ashley struggling even more but it's useless since Zeref's grip on her neck was so tight before she forced to swallow the snake. Zeref dropped the girl as the girl jerked uncontrollable as her right arm regenerated and her skin getting darkened while he started walked away.

"You take a pride being a Dragon Slayer…" Zeref spoke as Ashley's body getting bigger. "…you and the other dragons that supporting human hunt down the dragons that didn't want to collaborate with you…" Zeref continued as Ashley's body began morphed into a gigantic-winged creature.

"And now…you will hunt down all Dragon and humans alike….no matter what side they are…." Zeref finished his speech and vanished from the battlefield.

Ashley's body has completely morphed into a mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Her lower body, specifically her belly, inner tail, and legs, were gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Ashley's eyes became white and beady, and her head was round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Her mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to her chin, was a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. Her large wings were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of her tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape

But before completely vanished, Zeref spoke one last thing.

"From this day on….your name shall become **Acnologia** …. **Mokushiroku Ni Aru Kuroki Ryuu [** **The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse]"**

 **(Tyrannosaurus-Rex Sounds)**

Acnologia roared at the stormy skies that shook over the world indicating the future **Ryu no O [The Dragon King]** has been born into the world.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: I know there aren't a lot of change from the original story, just few changes of Natsu's origin.**

 **Translation:**

 **Achilleus - He who embodies the grief of the people**

 **Omake:**

A chibi Natsu and Ashley stood in front of the mission board.

 **Natsu (Looks utterly furious)** : ZEREF, I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAVED MY LIFE OR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MY BROTHER, I'LL KILL YOU FOR TURNING MY ASHLEY INTO AN OVERSIZED REPTILE.

 **Ashley (Raised her arms)** : Now now Natsu, you're not supposed to know yet that I've transformed into Acnologia.

 **Natsu (Rubbed back of his head while grinning)** : R-right, sorry.

 **Ashley (Crossed her arms)** : Still, I'm not entirely pleased that I've become such a scary creature. I mean, I look like that ugly old Igneel and how am I supposed to make a friend with other kids at my age? They would run before I say a word.

 **Natsu (Hugged Ashley's tiny body)** : Don't worry my love, I'll fix it somehow. That's my vow to you.

 **Natsu & Ashley**: Next time, **Episode 1: Hargeon X784**

 **Natsu** : I swear I will protect you, no matter what!


	2. Episode 1

**Just a quick note, there will be an explanation section that address both chapter and not something else. Also, I was considering to add Ultear again in the pairing because without her this story won't work well.**

"I'm all fired up" - People Speech

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 1: Hargeon X748**

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X748, 08:30 A.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon outskirt. [Four Hundred and Seven Years Later]**

The chirping of birds and the soft rustling of the wind is what the young man known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel awoke to. His eyes squinted as the sun beamed down his face. Groggily he stood up and blocked his eyes as his vision was becoming focused and out of its blurry state observing the unfamiliar surroundings. The area he was full of trees so he assumed he was in a forest, but it was none he recognized. It felt like he just had gotten over the hugest hangover of his life, even though he had a high tolerance to alcohol. Then it hit him, the events of the **Dragon Civil War** and his rampage.

Four hundred and seven years ago.

For a moment Natsu collapsed to his knee and fell into a pit of despair at the thought of not being able to ever see his loved one again.

 _'Ashley…I'll never be able to see you again.'_

For the second time in his life, Natsu cried silent tears of sorrow. He felt alone and cursed Zeref for turning him into an **Eteriasu [Etherious]**. He felt the pain beginning to grow as he recalled his closest friend that he'll never see again since she was dead, killed by Zeref.

' _Zeref'_

That name made Natsu growled in pure anger as he thought about the source of his pain and sadness. Just like what Ashley said, he's still alive…there is nothing can kill his brother except him. He took a moment to collect himself. Taking in a deep breath he exhaled, turning his attention back to the forest.

' _Better scout ahead for more info. However, I should keep low profile for now since I have no idea what I may find here'_

Natsu nodded ending his train of thought and began extended his senses in search for a high populace of life source, that would likely lead to a village hopefully. Finding a huge amount of life signatures a few miles from his location he sped off towards the source.

Not even ten minutes later, he arrived in a small town called Hargeon and decided to gain in he could get and the library was the best place to seek for any information. It took him at least 2-3 hours before Natsu noticed something at corner of his eyes. There was a five stories building with the nameplate **'** **Hargeon Library** **'**. He smirked, perfect. He can started gaining information about this age form here. He entered the main door and greeted with many books with many visitors.

He went to history section which was located on the third floor and took numerous of history books from the bookcase and sat onto a table near the window. It took him at least four hours to finish reading about the history of Earthland itself. He put the books back to the bookcase, walking down the stairs to the bottom floor and leaved the library back to the street of Hargeon.

From what he has read, Humanity was almost extinct by two individuals. One of them was himself, **E.N.D** and the other one was a dragon called **Acnologia.** While he practically blamed himself from what happened in the past, he was curious about this Acnologia characters. He have never heard about a dragon called Acnologia which controlled by Zeref. The history said that Acnologia was the strongest Dragon ever exist whose power could rival even gods. Acnologia appeared in X378, one year after Ashley sealed him.

Zeref and Acnologia killed almost the rest of humanity before the heaven decided to send an army of angels and even few gods to stop them while they were corporate with the remnant of humanity. The war was close, but they managed to defeated Zeref and Acnologia, thought they failed to kill them. With numerous of casualty, they forced Zeref to hid for centuries while the humanity finally able to live peacefully for now.

On X684, three hundred and six years later, Earthland once again, experiencing its darkest our when Zeref and Acnologia were back and bring the chaos to Earthland again. But this time a young female mage lead an army to face Zeref's own army of demons.

The young female mage was Mavis Vermillion. Natsu also have read about Mavis in the library. Mavis Vermillion was considered as the strongest mage ever exist aside of Zeref. While Zeref was said to be the representation of all that was evil in the world, Mavis was his polar opposite, she was considered as the representation of all that was good in the world. She was also the founder and the first Master of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail which considered as the first and the strongest legal guild ever exist.

During war with Zeref, Mavis's army was managed to overwhelm Zeref's own army but many of her men were killed. Mavis herself clashed with Zeref who got help from Acnologia, both of evil being were overwhelmed her and when Zeref was about to kill Mavis, Acnologia suddenly gone rampage and attacked Zeref who wasn't expected for **Ryu no O [The Dragon King]** to broke out from his grasp. The history said that Acnologia were killed Zeref, but Natsu doubted that. Mavis then used the last of her strength to injured Acnologia badly, tearing its arm off causing the dragon retread and leaving Mavis died in battlefield because the injury of battling both Zeref and Acnologia at the same time.

' _That's what you got when you're playing around with a Dragon.'_ He thought as he walked aimlessly while looking down on the street. _'As much I want to take revenge on you dear brother, I need to keep low profile for now.'_

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 08:48 A.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Hargeon Station.**

 **"Attention we are about to stop at Hargeon Station"** a voice announced over the PA System on a train that on its way to its next destination which was Hargeon station.

 _'This is my stop'_ A young girl around twelve years old thought as she grabbed her bag and prepared to exit the train.

The young girl was Ashley Aguilera, the first and only friend of Etherious Natsu Dragneel as well as his lover or mate as she called it.

Ashley was a pale skinned young girl with long black hair down until her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. She was wearing a black gothic Lolita outfit with long black socks and black shoes.

Unbeknown to everyone except Zeref, Ashley was also known as Acnologia, **Ryu no O [The Dragon King]** or **Mokushiroku Ni Aru Kuroki Ryuu [** **The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse].** A Dragon that was feared because her power could rival or even exceeding to that of gods.

Four hundred and seven years ago, after sealed her lover away, Ashley faced with Zeref but she was captured and turned into a dragon by him. During her time as Zeref's slave, she had killed countless peoples and dragons, even **Susanoo no Mikoto** , the infamous **Arashi no Kami [God of Strom]** , the one slay monster **Yamata no Orochi** **[Snake of Yamata]** and the subsequent discovery of the sacred sword **Kusanagi** **no Tsurugi [Sword of Kusanagi]** , and infamous norse hammer-wielding god **Thor,** has become her victims and she'd forced to witness it. And during her war with Mavis Vermillion she saw an opportunity to break free from Zeref's curse and she finally gain her freedom, but Mavis attacked her from blindside, injuring her very badly forced her to hide a century in order to recover her wound also her power since most of them was sealed during her time becoming Dragon.

As the train has completely stopped, Ashley stepped out of the train into the busy station of Hargeon before looked around the station.

' _Natsu…I know you're here.'_ Ashely thought as she started her walk through the town, making her way towards the downtown while looking around for a certain pink haired lover.

Just yesterday, Ashley decided to unseal her lover after she was recovered from her wound from the last war. But when Ashley undo her spell, Natsu's body was suddenly teleported away when she done undoing the seal. Luckily, his body only to a town called Hargeon which was only few miles away from where she sealed her lover.

"I'm hoping you're here, but why I got a feeling there is something interesting about this town?!"

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:06 A.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Magic Shop**

"WHAT! How can be this is the only magic shop in town?!" A blond haired girl exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry miss, but this town is known for its fishing not magic." The shopkeeper said, as he raised his hands defensively. "Not even 10 percents population of this town can use magic, so I opened this shop for the traveling mages."

"Damn it…" She cursed before sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "So coming here was just waste of time after all."

"Now wait a minute miss, don't leave just yet! I just got a bunch of new items recently!" The shopkeeper exclaimed, trying to keep the girl from leaving since he rarely have a customer. "What about this one?" The shopkeeper asked, as he took out a small device. "This **Colors** magic is very popular among girl. You can change the color of your outfit with this depending on your mood." To demonstrate the shopkeeper swiped his finger across the lacrima on the device. Suddenly his clothes changed from yellow to purple.

"I already have one of those." The blond said, not even paying attention to the shopkeeper. "I'm looking for strong **Seirei [Celestial Spirit]** gate keys."

"Gate keys?" The shopkeeper said, rubbed his chin with finger as he scratched his head. "Those things are pretty rare these days." Suddenly the girl spotted a small box that the shopkeeper pulled out from the counter. "But I happen to have one of those." He opened the box, revealing a single silver key that caused the girl's eyes widened.

"The White Doggy!" The girl exclaimed in glee as she snatched the gate key from the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper scratched his cheek. "Um…that one's not very strong at all." The shopkeeper told the girl as she placed the key on the counter.

The girl shook her head. "I don't care, I've actually been looking for this one for a while now." She said and she faced the shopkeeper with a smile. "Now how much is it?"

"That will be 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper said with a smile as he held up two fingers.

The blond chocked on her own breath when she heard that price. But she kept her cool, and continued to smile. "I'm sorry could you tell me again how much this key is?" She as she tapped a finger to her chin.

"I said it will be 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper repeated.

Suddenly she sat up on the counter. Her blouse was unzipped slightly, showing a very generous amount of her cleavage. "I wonder how much it really is?" She asked in a sultry tone. "You wonderful old man."

 **[Not even a minute later]**

"That old fart only knocked off a 1.000 jewels…" The blond ranted as she stormed out the shop. She looked down at her large breasts and sighed. "What the hell are these things good for if they can't even get me some free stuff every now and then?" She then released her anger by kicking a nearby sign. The poor sign was somehow bended into an absurd angel.

She huffed while her leg flinched slightly. "Is my sex appeal really only worth a goddamn thousand jewels!" She exclaimed as she kicked the bended sign again. As she tch'd in annoyance, a crowd of girls ran past her. She watched where the girls were heading, and saw a large crowd of cheering girls.

"What the hell is going on over there?" The blond asked to herself as another group of girls ran by.

"Did you hear a famous mage is in town?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah I heard I heard it's Salamander-sama." Another girl replied with hearts in her eyes.

"Salamander?" The blond whispered and her eyes suddenly went wide as she gasped in realization. "You mean the famous wizard who uses **Hi no Maho [Fire Magic]** not available in stores? He's in this town!?" She said as she walked to the crowd. "I wonder what he's like." As the blonde female wizard reached the crowds, she stared at the man in the center of all the fan-girls, her heart beating like crazy and her face almost completely red.

The man she was staring at was tall and had dark-blue hair; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red striped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable rings on his right hand. The man quickly struck a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde continued to stare.

' _W-what's happening to me!? My heart is beating so fast!'_ The girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her, a playful grin on his face, she quickly grabbed at her heart as it started to beat even harder. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing so much in my chest!?'_ Hearts seemed to cover her eyes as she got closer to the man. _'Am I…in love?'_

"What the hell is going on here?" A masculine voice called out, catching both Salamander and the blond female's attentions, they turned to see a young man with spiky pink hair emerging through the crowd. The blond girl's eyes widened before the hearts completely shattered. The pink haired man stared for a second before speaking in a flat tone. "Who the fuck are you?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he gave a cocky smirk while making a pose, "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me." Salamnder said, expecting the other man to be amazed, but instead Natsu had already started his way back to his previous direction before Salamander even said who he was. "Gone already!" Salamander exclaimed in shock.

As Natsu walked away, he narrowed his eyes as he felt a group of girls launched themselves at him, obviously they were trying to hurt him.

"You're so rude!" The first fangirl dashed at Natsu but the pink head only took a step aside and tackled her with his leg, throwing the girl into a garbage can.

"Salamander is a famous wizard, so you better apologize to him right now!" The second fangirl tried to claw Natsu but the pink head only leaned his head to left before grabbing on the fangirl's wrist and throwing her to the same garbage can.

"I-If you don't, w-we'll rip you to shreds!" The last fangirl commanded at Natsu with nervous tone, she was not stupid enough to charge at the man, wanting to be ended up inside of that garbage can like the other two.

Natsu only glared at the rest of the girls who were terrified under his gaze. The tension was broken when Salamander decide to get in between them. "Now now my beauties, leave the man alone. I doubt he meant anything malicious by it." Those words snapped the girls out of their fear as they stared at Salamander with hearts in their eyes. The blonde girl however narrowed her eyes at Salamander as he wrote his autograph and presented it to Natsu, who stared nonchalant at Salamander. "Here you go…an autograph."

Natsu turned around and started to walk away from the crowd. "No thanks!" He said without even looking back but quickly turned around to glare at the crowd of girls who were stopped from their track with frightened face. "Try it, I dare you!" Natsu challenged them but none of the girls dare to move a muscle.

Salamander decided to interrupt again, snapping his fangirl's attention from Natsu. "Well anyways, I'm sorry but I must depart." He said much to the girl's disappointments. "But don't worry," He continued, snapped his fingers and fuchsia-colored flames danced around Salamander before lifting him into the air, causing the girls cheer. "I am hosting a party on my ship and you are all invited to come!" He declared before leaving the area, the girls left as well to prepare for the party.

Natsu watched the Salamander departed and wondered. "Who the hell was that creep?" He muttered to himself.

"I don't know, but I agree he was a creep." A female voice called out from behind him. The pink haired **Eteriasu [Etherious]** turned around to see a blonde girl staring him.

She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless collar shirt, a blue mini skirt, and black female boots; she also had a whip on one side with a heart shape at the end and on the other was a whole bunch of keys.

' _Why do I feel like I know her somewhere?'_ Natsu thought and stopped his quick study when the girl spoke again.

"Thanks for your help!" She said to him with a smile.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, chocked his eyebrow in confusion. "My help?"

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:17 A.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Local Restaurant.**

"My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy said with a smile as the man began eating the food like a pack of piranha. Natsu was inhaling huge portions with every bite, some of it flying everywhere.

What?! Four hundred and seven years without something to eat was really REALLY making him hungry. Hell, he would have eaten people if this Lucy girl's never showed up herself.

"…Nice to meet you too." Natsu replied without even looking at her.

"So what is your name?" Lucy asked and Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and took a big gulp of his drink before answering.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I'm Natsu," Natsu said before continued eating his free foods. He then eyed the blond and raised an eyebrow. "Are you really okay with paying?" Natsu questioned the blond as he continued.

"It's not trouble," She replied before thinking to herself, _'Even though all that discount money I had left from my sex appeal is all gone…'_ She shook her head a little before continuing to speak, "This is my way of saying thank you for helping me with that **Chamu Mahou [Charm Magic]**."

" **Chamu Mahou**?" Natsu repeated with confusion. Imaginary question marks were floating above his heads since he'd never heard about such magic before.

"It's a magic that was banned years ago, it has the power to attract other people's hearts to the caster. That Salamander guy was using that magic to get those girls' attentions. How disgusting." She snarled to herself, not noticing Natsu and the others were eating again and barely paying attention to her. "But thanks to you, interrupting him, the charm on me wore off."

"I zee." Natsu said as he took a of a giant meat bone.

"You wouldn't guess from my appearance, but I'm a wizard as well." Lucy commented with a smile.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, but I'm not a member of a guild yet." She commented before she thought that the man in front of her didn't know about magic. "Ah, a guild is an association for wizards and it will mediate jobs and other information to wizards. A wizard isn't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." She explained.

"Hmm." Natsu mumbled as Lucy continued excitedly.

"There are many guilds all over the world and it pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular," Lucy sighed happily, "There are a lot of great wizards who are at the one I want to join! Aah… What should I do!? I want to join that guild, but I bet it'll be really hard…"

Seeing Natsu give a blank stare, Lucy gave a dismissive wave, "Ah sorry, I guess all this wizard talk is hard for you to understand." She leaned her head on her hands as she gave a small smile, "But someday, I'll definitely join that guild and do a bunch of exciting job."

Realizing she had finished talking Natsu spoke. "I…I see…"

"By the way, what are you doing in this town anyway? Are you looking for someone or something?" Lucy questioned as she remembered he didn't said anything about his being here, wondering if she could maybe help.

Natsu froze in place when Lucy asked that. He couldn't really tell her the truth so he used her idea about him looking for someone in this town. "Yes, I'm looking for my girlfriend Ashley!" Natsu lied as he grabbed another meat while not knowing that currently Ashley was looking for him right now.

"She had contacted me yesterday that she will coming to this town and I came to meet her since it's been four months since the last time we meet each other." Natsu explained with disappointment in his voice. The last past wasn't actually a lie, he hadn't seen her for a long long time but that long time was four hundred years ago.

"You must be missed your girlfriend so much, didn't you?" She stopped when she saw Natsu's sad face and took a deep breath before reaching for her purse and pulling out a few bills. "Anyway I should get going, enjoy your meal and maybe we'll see each other again."

As she started walking away from the table she heard movement behind her, when she took a look her eyes widened in shock and mouth dropped. Natsu was on the ground with his head to the floor.

"Thank you for the meal! You've no idea how it's help me a lot." Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy took a quick glance around and noticed some people were watching the scene with mixed emotions. She gave a small yell before speaking. "Don't do that, it's embarrassing! You don't have to thank me, you helped me before so now we're even." She tried to calm the situation down.

"But I feel like I didn't really help at all since I wasn't even trying to…" Natsu muttered to himself. "…I feel like I should still do something…" He continued before an idea came out from his head. "…Wait, I know!" Natsu exclaimed as he reached towards the seat and grabbed something before holding it out to Lucy. It was Salamander's autograph. "Here, you can have this!"

"No way!" Lucy yelled as she slapped the thing away and quickly walked out the door. Natsu stared at the door for a moment before walking back to the table.

"Oh well, better pack a few for travel and continue my aimlessly walk."

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 09:29 A.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Central Park**

After Lucy left the restaurant she went to a newsstand and purchased the newest Sorcerer Weekly as she walking through the park she decided to relax on a bench and read.

"Looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again! Let's see…The Devon Theif Family destroyed, however seven of the townspeople's houses were destroyed as well…HAHAHA! Talk about going overboard!" Lucy said cheerfully as she flipped through the pages before coming to the center; where more pictures of Mirajane were located.

"So it looks like the centerfold is going to be Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane. She's so pretty…I wonder how can I join Fairy Tail, is there some special requirement or something?" Lucy wondered out loud. "I wonder if I have to go through an interview or I should graduate from **Yosei Gakuen [Fairy Academy],** the most famous magic school in Isghar. But I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail, they're the best guild ever!" She giggled to herself until she heard a voice behind her.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" Lucy jumped in surprise as Salamander emerged from the bushes with a grin on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy called out as she scooted away.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he walked out of the bushes and made another pose, "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship."

"Sorry but your **Chamu** spell won't work on me anymore. The weakness to that spell is "awareness". When a target is aware of it, the magic becomes useless." Lucy stated as she created more distance between the two.

"Ah! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It doesn't matter though, the invitation still stands." He said as he brushed off her words.

"No way am I going to be caught at a party with a nasty creep like you." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away. That seemed to make him flinch as she continued. "Using your spell to make yourself popular, that's proof enough on what kind of person you are."

"Oh come now, that's all in good fun; I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Salamander said as an excuse. Lucy started walking away as he finished talking.

"I am actually wondering if you really are a popular wizard, you're just too pathetic." She said as she walked, not looking back.

"Hold on a moment. You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked making her freeze mid-step. When she turned her head to look at him, he continued.

"Of course…Wait, are you one of the wizards of Fairy Tail?" She question with a yell, to which he answered with a smiled and slow nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can talk to the master if you're interested in joining without waiting for three years in **Yosei Gakuen**."

The girl simply stared at him in open-mouthed shock for several seconds before promptly running up and pressing herself against his side, a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to go to your party tonight!"

Salamander gave an airy laugh, gently trying to push her away from him. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Completely oblivious to anything he was saying, she moved to stand right in front of him, stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Can I really join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. Just don't tell anyone about the **Chamu** spell." Salamander said.

"No problem, I won't!"

Salamander nodded and looked off into the distance for a moment. "Well my dear, it has been a pleasure. I shall see you at the party tonight. It shouldn't be hard to spot when you get to the docks."

"You got it Mr. Salamander!" Lucy watched until she could no longer see Salamander's back, then something in her brain seemed to click back into awareness.

"Oh, crap! I must have fallen for some kind of pseudo-charm!" Thinking about it, a smile slowly began to creep across her face. "But who cares! I'll just put up with him for a little while until I join Fairy Tail, then ignore him! Woohoo!" She then stood to her feet and leaved the park.

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 06:01 P.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Uptown**

Natsu had left the restaurant and was walking off his meals, he had decided to stop at a railing that overlooked Hargeon's lower area and the docks below before leaving this town. He was staring up at the sky and looking at all the stars, which was a lot more than he expected with all the town lights.

"Hehe, that was a good meal." Natsu said as he patted his stomach before looking up at the starry sky before gripping on his white scale pattern scarf.

"Ashley…what should I do now? I'm now alone in this world and don't know where to go." He mumbled to himself. "Should I hide just like what you wanted or should I take revenge on my brother. I'm so confused." He then silently cried and brought his hand to his face.

"Ashley, I'm missed you…"

"I'm missed you too, my love" A strangely familiar voice that he thought he would hear again voiced from behind. Natsu immediately turned around and collapsed to his knees as tears leaked from his eyes like a river while staring at the raven haired girl he thought he wouldn't even see again in his life.

"A-A-Ashley…" Natsu mumbled with shaky voice.

Ashley walked closer to him and gave him a loving smile. "It's been a while, Natsu." Ashley replied tenderly.

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore, he brought Ashley into tight hug that was almost crushed her as he sobbed on her small shoulder. "I can't believe it. You…You're alive." He continued to sob while Ashley caressed his salmon hair tenderly while smiled at him lovingly.

"Ssssshhh…It's alright Natsu, I'm here." The girl whispered to his ear, tried to comfort him before she felt Natsu pulled his head away from her shoulder and pressed his lips on hers.

Ashley widened her eyes at the sudden contact but she finally melted into the kiss and kissed him back. Luckily for Natsu, there was no one around so no one would call him a lolicon for kissing unbeknown to him, a Dragon in form of twelve years old girl.

After a minute, Natsu pulled away from his lover and smiled happily at her. "Ashley…how did you alive?" He asked his girlfriend with a hint of happiness.

"I-.." Ashley started to say before a woman's voice was heard.

"Hey hey, that's Salamanders ship!" Natsu and Ashley turned to the two women talking with the former's eyebrow raised at the familiar name. "It's too bad, I wanted to go to the party too."

"Who's Salamander?" The second girl questioned.

"He's a really famous wizard that's in town right now." The first girl said. "He's also a member of the great Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu noticed Ashley's expressions went completely serious at those words as she narrowed her eyes in suspicious.

"Fairy Tail…?" Natsu wondered as he remembered that name. "Ain't that the name of guild that Mavis Vermilion created?"

"Yes…" She turned towards the ship, looking from the ship to the docks she spoke out. "But I've never heard someone with the name or even nickname Salamander being a member of Fairy Tail."

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Natsu said but Ashley ignored him.

"I'll explain later!"

 **Wednesday, July 4th, Year X784, 06:27 P.M, Earthland, Isghar, Fiore Kingdom, Hargeon Town, Bora's Ship**

"So your names Lucy?" Salamander said while checking her out. "That's a very pretty name." He continued causing Lucy to say thank you for the compliment.

"Yeah, thanks." She responded as she looked around the room. They were the only two there as all the other girls were outside.

"Let's have a toast, to commemorate your beauty." He said as he poured a bottle of wine into two glasses.

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" She asked, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible until they reached Fairy Tail.

"It's fine." He brushed her comment off, "I just wanted to have a drink with you." With a snap of his fingers, pearl-shaped droplet rose out of the glass and headed towards Lucy very slowly. "Now open your mouth Lucy, and savor each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said.

 _'HOW CREEPY CAN THIS GUY GET!?'_ Lucy screamed inside of her head as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do…!'_ She quickly opened her eyes and smacked the wine drops away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned as Salamander's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you were just attempting to use **Nemuri Maho [Sleep Magic]** on me."

Salamander smirked deviously as he brought a hand to his chin. "Very impressive, my dear."

"Don't misunderstand me. I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, however I am not going to date you just to make that happen." Lucy declared.

"…You're definitely going to be a handful," He said before he snapped his fingers again; a large number of men appeared, each holding one of the party guests. "You better behave yourself while you're on my slave ship."

"Y-your slave ship!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as two men grabbed her arms. "You said you were going to take me to Fairy Tail."

"Yes and that was a lie to make you come. Our real destination is Bosco." He said before giving a dark chuckle.

"You bastard!" Lucy glared at Salamander as he reached toward her legs and grabbed her Gate Keys. As He backed away Lucy thought. _'How could someone do something like this?'_

"These are Gate Keys right? That means you use **Seirei Maho [Celestial Spirit Magic]** and that also means these keys are useless to me since only the contracted wizard can use them." After he said that, he tossed the keys out the window.

 _'So this is it…'_ Lucy thought fearfully. Tears formed in her eyes as she glared at the man. _"This is a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

Salamander reached behind a divider and pulled out a hot branding iron "Let me brand you as a slave first." He said as he came closer to Lucy. "It'll be a little hot, so please bear with it."

"You abuse magic, cheat on people, and perform slavery…" Lucy said as tears fell down her face. "You're the worst wizard alive!"

Suddenly a loud noise came from above and as everyone looked up, a figure burst through the ceiling and landed between Lucy and Salamander, causing everyone to take a step back. Lucy stared as the figure rose to his feet and realized it was Natsu and she had an emotionless look on his face.

"The brat from earlier!?" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

Natsu didn't reply back as he stared at the women on the floor and towards the men surrounding them. He then walked over to Lucy who had curious looks on her face. "Lucy, can you swim?" The salmon haired man suddenly asked, surprising Lucy who didn't expected that question.

"What are-EEEEEKKKK!" Natsu suddenly brought her up before threw her off the ship. Lucy let out a cry as she was soaring before she was falling into the water.

Lucy adjusted her body as she went underwater and started swimming. A glint in the distance caught her eye and as she swam towards the glint she saw her keys. Grabbing them quickly she swam to the surface, emerging from the water she took a deep breath and grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Here we go! **Hirake, Hoheikyu no Tobira: Akueriasu! [** **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius]!"** Lucy yelled and a mermaid like spirit emerged from the blue magic seal Lucy's key created. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wore a jewel circlet and wielding an urn.

"Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to the port." Lucy ordered the mermaid. Though Lucy gave the order, but all she got from Aquarius was a small "Tch". "You're supposed to come from the **Seireikai [Celestial Spirit World]** to help me, not give an attitude!" Lucy said angrily.

"Let's get something straight…"Aquarius spoke out, catching the girl's attention. "The next time you drop my key, you're as good as dead understand." She finished with a dark glare.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lucy replied. Gathering both magic and water into her urn, Aquarius released a giant wave spiraling towards the ship with a yell. It got the ship, however it also caught Lucy as well. "Don't flush me along with it!" Lucy cried out as she was covered in the giant waves.

"What the hell is going on!?" Natsu yelled as the ship was being flipped and pushed towards land, its passengers crashing into everything on board. The waves slammed the ship onto the port and the water hit the building in town as well.

"What's the big deal, Aquarius? Don't you think you could have just swept the ship into port without hitting me as well!?" Lucy yelled at the water spirit, who shook her head in disappointment.

"My bad, that was an accident…I didn't mean to hit the ship." Aquarius stated with a calm face.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me!?" The angered blond's question was ignored as Aquarius turned away and began to glow a light blue.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going week-long trip with my boyfriend." Aquarius gloated as she turned her head and said one last thing before disappearing, "My HOT boyfriend."

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy called out before rubbed her forehead with her wet hand. "Man...she's a pain as usual!" She murmured to herself before she realized something. "Oh my god, Natsu!"

Lucy started to swim to the shore, luckily the shore wasn't as far as she thought because of Aquarius's wave that 'accidently' flushed Lucy as well. When she got there, Salamander and a few of his men were staring up at the ship, which was on its side and standing there unmoving was Natsu but he was accompanied with a girl with long black hair and gray eyes.

"Oi Ashley…are you sure this guy in an imposter?" Natsu asked the girl beside him who took a good look at Salamander before nodded.

"Yes…I'm sure of it." Ashley replied and turned her attention to Salamander again. "So you said you're a member of Fairy Tail?" She questioned him causing Salamander to smirk.

"What's it to you?" He turned to his men and gave the order. "Get rid of them!"

Ashley began slipping off her left glove she was currently wearing as two of the men charged at her. "Let me get a good look at your ugly face." She said as she released her coat and let it fall to the ground.

"Watch out!" Lucy warned as she reached for one of her keys.

Ashley brought her left arm forward and smacked the men away without even looking at them, there was a pink Fairy Tail's guild mark that was on the back of her left hand revealed to everyone. "My name is Ashley Aguilera, a third-year student from **Yosei Gakuen**. And as far I know, there is no one in Fairy Tail with the name of Salamander!"

Salamander and Lucy were shocked at that fact.

"Wait a minute, that girl is **Yosei Gakuen's** third-year!" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she stared up at the angered black haired girl until she realized her name. _'Ashley? Ain't that the name of Natsu's girlfriend? OH MY GOD, HE'S A LOLICON THEN.'_ She panicked inside of her head at knowing that the girlfriend of the man who she just meet this morning was actually a little girl that no older than twelve.

"That mark on her arm, this girl is the real deal Bora-san!" one guy spoke out as his body wouldn't stop shaking but Ashley only could frown at this.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora yelled at his men, his voice a little crack from his surprise at someone from Fairy Tail was here.

"Bora? As in Bora the Prominence…I recognized you. You were kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild because you used your magic to commit theft and other horrible crimes, such as slave driver." Ashley said while cracking her knuckles.

"Truthfully I wanted to punch your lights out when I heard from my boyfriend that you used **Chamu Maho [Charm Magic]** on girls. The urge grew stronger when I heard you wanted to turn this girl into slave…" Ashley said as she pointed at Lucy who was standing beside her mate. "…But the thing that you did that pissed me off the most… was the fact that you tried to use the Fairy Tail's name to help your corrupted plan. You won't get away from this!" She spoke while walking towards Bora.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora sneered as he extended his arms and a magic seal appeared in front of him, it released a spiral of flames at the unmoving Ashley. **"Purominensu Taifun [Prominence Typhoon]!"** The flames made contact and created an explosion, the girls who had woken up had run away in fear.

"Ashley!" Lucy shouted as she tried to head into the battle but Natsu merely put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't get in her way, Lucy!" He told the blond. He knew he didn't need to worry about his girlfriend since he knew what Ashley capable off.

"Heh, that brat never stood a chance, she was all talk." Bora said with an evil smirk before starting to walk away. He was stop however when he heard a voice coming from behind him, from within the flames

"You call this fire, it doesn't even tickle." Everyone watched as a figure within the flames moved her hand closer to her face before she swept her arm to aside. The flames dispersed to reveal Ashley with a disgusted look on her face. "And it's stinks too!" Bora, his men and Lucy as well all stared in shock as Ashley completely unharmed after being devoured the flames.

"W-w-what the h-hell is this brat!?" Bora cried out as his men panicked.

" **Hi no Maho [Fire Magic]** on that level won't work against her..." Natsu told Lucy with a small grin, knowing how this 'fight' would end.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lucy muttered while staring at Ashley in awe.

 **(Fairy Tail's OST – Main Theme: Play)**

"Now that you've attack me, I shall return the favor!" Ashley exclaimed as she slammed her fists together, creating orange **Mahoujin [Magic Circle]** in front of her and pointed her palm at Bora and his group. "I'll show you the real fire is! **Enkai: Kagero! [Flame Commandments: Heat Haze]!"** Ashley unleashed a big stream of orange flames at the group, causing an explosion. The attack wasn't strong enough to kill them since Ashley was holding back a lot but that attack was strong enough to destroying the ship and knocking out all of them except for Bora, who used his **Reddo Kapetto [Red Cerpet]** to barely escape the attack.

"Pay attention, will you…" Ashley roared in anger as she shot forward at incredible speeds, Bora quickly cast his next spell to try and hit Ashley.

 **"Reddo Shawa [Red Shower]!"** Bora sent multiple flaming orbs at Ashley who used them as stepping stones to get to Bora and flipped over him before kick Bora in the head, sending the caped-wizard sailing into a building. Ashley ignited flames from her feet to fly after Bora.

"She was unharmed by fire and then attacks with it…What kind of magic does that?" Lucy questioned as she and Natsu watched the rather one-side battle. The girl was easily overwhelming Bora and beating him without even breaking a sweat.

 **"Heru Purominensu [Hell Prominence]!"** As the beam came closer to the buildings, Ashley appeared and backhanded the beam away, making it crash into the rocky cliff behind the town. Some boulders fell off the rocky wall and smashed into a few buildings. Ashley landed on the roof of one of the building, staring up at Bora who was building his magic and conjuring a giant ball of fire.

"RRAAGH!" Bora roared as he threw the ball at Ashley who simply extended her left hand and stopped the ball in its tracks without moving an inch. She then crushed the flame and gave Bora a smirk.

"You're actually doing better than I thought. I actually just learned this magic a couple months ago." Ashley taunted before continuing to speak to him with a demented grin. "Mind if I test my magic on you?!"

"DID-DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO TRAINING DUMMY!?" Bora said, freaked out at what Ashley said.

The little girl didn't answer as she instantly appeared in front of Bora with a fist that coated with orange flame. "Take this, **Enkai: Hiken! [Fire Commandments: Fire Fist]!** " The Dragoness slammed her fist against Bora's cheek and the force from the blow sent Bora spiraling across town and into the church's bell, a loud 'DONG' was heard though out the town as Bora made contact.

"Don't ever use our guild's name again or I'll kill you for sure." Ashley threatened as she approached before walked towards where Lucy and Natsu were. "Are you okay?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded. "You really were amazing out there, I've never seen such a magic before." But she then pointed a spot behind Natsu's girlfriend. "But I think you overdid it…"

Ashley turned around and froze a little when she saw the destroyed port; rubble was scattered all over the place, flames covering multiple areas. "Aw man, you've got to be kidding me! Ur is going to be pissed for this." She whined a little while Natsu narrowed his eyes.

' _Ur? I think I've heard that name before…'_ Natsu thought to himself as he rubbed his finger on his chin with a thoughtful look.

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps approaching; the group turned towards the sound and saw a large group of soldiers heading in their direction.

"The military!" Lucy called out in surprise before finding herself being pulled away by a running Natsu who's being told to run by his girlfriend.

"Crap, we got to get out of here!" Ashley's voice called out.

"Where are you taking me!?" Lucy exclaimed as her body was floating in the air.

"You said before that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" The blonde wizard's eyes widened when she heard question, Ashley turned to her with a smile, "Then come with us, I may not a member of Fairy Tail yet but I'm acquaintance with the master, you should come too Natsu!" She told her boyfriend the last part who merely shrugged in response.

Lucy was quiet for a moment before a smile grew on her face, "ALL RIGHT!" As soon as her feet touched the ground she joined Natsu and Ashley in running from the soldiers, ignoring the yells for them to stop.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Why should Ashley meeting Natsu again in** **Hargeon:** Because I need Natsu to save Lucy from Bora. Lucy will become an important character to Natsu in the future.

 **Hype on Ashley:** I'm giving Ashley feats about her killed two deities because in story a being like god and goddess are exists. Unlike in Canon Fairy Tail that God got one-shotted, the god in my story will be as powerful as hell. Of course, they won't appear in three or four chapter but they will make an appearance even if it's just a scene.

 **Ashley's new magic:** I gave Ashley new magic because her Dragon Slayer Magic is just so powerful that she could killed Bora in accident. I mean, she is the first and the strongest Dragon Slayer after all, so even her most basic attack could casually obliterate a mountain or even medium size island, even if she wasn't being serious.

 **Yosei Gakuen:** Why didn't I just made Ashley become a Fairy Tail member because Ashley is currently hiding from Zeref. If Zeref found her, he will attempt gain control on Ashley again.

 **Omake:**

A chibi Natsu, Ashley and Lucy stood in front of the mission board.

 **Natsu (Looking at Lucy with a bit of curiosity):** Are you okay Lucy?

 **Lucy (Worry on her face):** I'm a little nervous. I mean first impressions are important with things like this. How should I talk to them if they interview me?

 **Ashley (Rolling her eyes):** I don't think they will interview you at all.

 **Natsu (Wrapping his arm around Ashley's shoulder):** How did you become a student of that school anyway?

 **Ashley:** A close friend of ours had invited me to enrolled to Yosei Gakuen?

 **Natsu:** Close friend? Who?

 **Ashley (Waving a finger):** A, a, a...that's for next episode Natsu!

 **Lucy (Titling her head a little Natsu):** By the way, are you happened to be a lolicon or something?

 **Natsu (His face getting red):** What makes you say that?

 **Lucy (Pointing at Ashley):** You're dating a girl who no older than twelve.

 **Natsu (His face getting redder):** SHE'S MUCH OLDER THAN SHE LOOK.

 **Lucy:** How old?

 **Natsu:** 400 years.

 **Lucy (Freaking out):** EEEEEHHHHHH.

 **Ashley (Hit Natsu on his head):** He's joking!

 **Natsu, Ashley & Lucy:** Next time, **Episode 2: Tasting A New Life  
**

 **Lucy:** Are really 400 years old, Ashley?!

 **Ashley (Denied):** NO, I'M NOT! DON'T JUST BELIEVE WHAT MY IDIOT, YET HANDSOME OF BOYFRIEND JUST SAID!

 **Natsu:** HEY, I'M NOT AN IDIOT! BUT THANKS FOR CALLING ME HANDSOME!


	3. Episode 2

**Hello everyone…I'm back. I know what are you guys thinking, 'what takes you so damn LONG?'. Hahahaha…you see I'm more focused on my other story 'Erza Dragneel: The Flame Devil Slayer' so you could say that this story is my secondary priority so perhaps I'll write it when I'm in the mood.**

 **Anyway, I've decided to add Ultear again so this story is now become a Natsu x Ashley x Ultear. Oh…about Ashley body, I'll stick to her current body so her body won't change for the sake of the story. It'll be explained why in this chapter.**

 **Just want to remind you, Ashley will have Ophis's appearance from Highschool DxD.**

 **Now…to the story, this practically still a boring chapter but I promise I'll update an epic one next.  
**

"I'm all fired up" – People Speech

" _I'm all fire up" – Communication Lacrima Speech/Telepathy Speech_

 _'I'm all fired up' - People Thoughts_

 **"I'm all fired up" - Creature Speech/Speaker Speech/Attack/Spells/Translation**

 **'I'm all fired up' - Creature Thoughts**

 **(I'm all fired up) - Sounds Effect**

 **I'm all fired up - Day, Date, Time, Place**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story**

 **Episode 2: Tasting A New Life**

 **Monday, July 9th, Year X784, 06:55 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia City, House.**

Inside a room of a house which was fairly big, Natsu lay on a king-sized bed with a majestic looking red blankets to cover it up and a bunch of fancy pillows, the room also has a wardrobe made with the finest wood and has a fancy-like carved designing it and other stuff, basically the room was beautiful and well taken-care of even if it was used by no one.

"Uooaaaaah…" The young man with spiky pink hair and blood red eyes yawned as he woke up from his sleep. Then, he looked down at a little girl with long black hair sleeping next to him. "Hey, Ashley…wake up, we're going to be late." He nudged her awake.

The girl named Ashley stirred as she was roused from her sleep. "...Natsu, morning kiss..." She pouted and held her out her arms to her lover.

"Geez, could resist you as always." He sighed, scratching back of his head but complied as he planted his lips on hers, giving her gentle kiss. He pulled away and saw the happy expression on Ashley's face that made him smiled back at her.

That smile was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

"Now get up already, it's time for school. I bet 'she' is waiting down there." Ashley said as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Seven minutes later, Ashley came out from the bathroom with only a towel that hugged her petite form. She then looked at her mate and winked at him.

Natsu was taken back a little, tried to hide the faint blush on his cheeks before sighed and picked up the school uniform before headed to bathroom. Natsu put the clothes on the sink and decided to take a bath. Ten minutes later, he came out from the bathroom fully clothed in white shirt with blue strips around the collar and the sleeves. There was an emblem with Fairy Tail blazon the inscriptions **'Yosei Gakuen [Fairy Academy]'** on the chest pocket. He also wore his white scaly scarf before headed towards the dining room where the 'others' were waiting.

He finally made his way to the dining area and there was a big table that was filled to the brim with foods, like fruits from god-knows-where, stacks of pancakes and other delicious delicacies'. He spotted Ashley who was in her school uniform that was similar to him, only with a skirt as she greeted him from her seat while eating her breakfast beside a beautiful young woman.

The young woman was a buxom woman who has a very curvaceous figure. She has blood red eyes and long dark purple hair that reached her back and white ribbon tied above her hair. She was currently wearing the same school uniform like Ashley. Natsu took his seat on the opposite of the woman's seat while he took a fork, stabbing the steak in front of him and cutting it with knife before took a bite.

Natsu widened his eyes after he tasted the food. "So…how is the food, Master? I've made it myself." The woman asked hopefully as Natsu chewed the steak before swallowed it.

"It's very delicious…I never knew that you're good at cooking Ultear!" Natsu said and the woman called Ultear smiled at this, knowing that her master was pleased at her cooking.

This woman was Ultear Lucifer, the first as well as the most powerful **Etherious** Natsu had created that her power exceeding any other **Etherious** and could rival or even exceeding some top tier Gods and Dragons. Ultear was the only ones aside of Ashley and Zeref that had ever seen Natsu in his human form and knowing the fact that Natsu was once a human. Ultear was very famous among both allies and enemies and she got her moniker **Meio [Underworld King]** after challenging **God of Underworld** Hades in combat and won. She had swore her loyalty to Natsu and only Natsu and she will follow everyone of his command without question.

After Natsu, Ashley and Lucy arrived in Magnolia station three days ago, Ashley immediately offered Lucy if she wanted to be enrolled to **Yosei Gakuen [Fairy Academy]** as third year student by her acquaintance to improve her **Seirei Maho [Celestial Magic]** before she joined Fairy Tail. Lucy after thought it for two days finally accepted Ashley's offer while the latter also offered her lover to be enrolled along with Lucy. The strongest demon from the book of Zeref questioned his girlfriend why, but Ashley answered her mate that it would be nice to have a normal life without worrying about Zeref for once.

"So…what happen during I was sealed? From what I read in the book, the heaven sent an army of angels and gods to stop Zeref and Acnologia and they were success." Natsu opened the conversation by questioned Ultear first while took another bite to his breakfast.

"It's true the heaven sent an army to stop them…" Ultear began as she poured milk on her glass. "…but about the result was actually completely different from what the history said." She finished without looking at Natsu as she took a sip of her milk.

Natsu's eyes perked up to her and asked. "How did you know…don't tell me…"

"Yes…I was on great war, fought on Zeref's side." She confessed with guilty and regret in her voice. Natsu stopped eating his breakfast as Ultear continued. "…After you and Ashley disappeared, Zeref approached me and asked me to join his force against the heaven. I, of course, was against it but Zeref threatened me to kill me and my sister if I refuse his offer…While you away, I was powerless and have no choice but joined him until I can devise a plan to fake our death and escape from his grasp." Ultear finished drinking her milk and took a toasted bread while putting strawberry jam on it and devoured it.

"What do you mean by the result was different from what the history said?" He asked, pouring an orange juice in his glass and drank it.

"During the war, Zeref was actually on winning side…we were able to counter every single attack from the heaven with me, my sister, Mard Geer and Acnologia being the divas of that war. That was one-side war." Ultear answered, putting her hands on her lap and tightened it into fists. Natsu noticed this and looked at the purple-haired woman who looked down, not wanting to look at her master. "He'd forced me to fight and kill numerous people on that war or he will mercilessly kill 'her'…I can't let that happen, so I started to execute my plan."

"But Zeref's found out our intention, he sent Acnologia to eliminate us…" Ashley silently clenched her fist when Ultear said that part, knowing that it was true, although back then she was still being controlled by Zeref. Lucky for her, the other seems were still obvious at this. Ashley had told Ultear that she was survives by sealing herself away to avoid detection from Zeref and she will be unsealed if Natsu's seal was broken. Ashley knew she hates lying to them but she couldn't help was still not ready to tell them the truth yet.

Not to mention, she doesn't want to make Natsu's worry that she has been stopped aging since she became Acnologia and stuck in her current body for the rest of her life, although she could take an advantage from it, no one would suspect a harmless looking girl like her being the most powerful and the most feared Dragon of all time.

"We barely managed to escape from Acnologia while injured it, but we were separated and that was the last time I saw 'her'. After the attack I went hiding for centuries and hoping to find 'her' if I'm lucky." Ultear continued her tale.

"But Zeref's order didn't go unnoticed by the rest **Kyukimon** …Few of them defected to the heaven because they were worried if what happened to us will happen to them. So they were helping the heaven decreased Zeref's number from the inside but Zeref noticed this, but he knew with my defection and Acnologia being injured, even with the help of Mard Geer he couldn't continued the war against the overwhelming army of angels and gods so he retreat and hiding for centuries."

Natsu was silent as Ultear finished talking, with only three individuals Zeref would have won the war if not because of Ultear's intervention. He continued eating his breakfast after asking her another question. "What do you know about Acnologia…?"

Ultear narrowed her eyes in anger at the name of **Ryu no O [The Dragon King].** "A little, but enough for me to despise it…" Ashley eyes went sad at that but she couldn't really blame her, she almost killed Ultear and her 'sister'. Ashley was afraid if she told Ultear the truth now, Ultear would hate her for separating her from her sister.

"It was appeared a year after Ashley sealed you…" Ultear answered with hint of anger in her voice. "…I asked Zeref where did he found the dragon since I've never seen or heard of it before, but he brushed off my question and told me it wasn't important."

Natsu eyed the woman and he could tell how much she hated Acnologia. He couldn't really blamed her since the dragon was almost killed her although unbeknown by the two, the Dragon that Ultear hates was currently sitting next to her.

Natsu finished his breakfast, wiping his mouth with napkin that was on the table before rose to his feet and walked towards Ultear who now looked at him with teary eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her into a gentle hug much to Ultear's shock.

"I promise Ultear….I promise, Zeref will pay the price for what have he done to you, to Ashley, to us." Natsu vowed causing Ultear blushed and returned his hug, almost crushing him. Ashley watched this couldn't help but felt a little jealous by the scene, no matter how much she trusted Ultear.

"Thank you Master…" Ultear said while did her best to hide the blush that adored her cheek. She doesn't want her master noticed it, not yet at least. As she think the blush were gone, she faced her master again as he pulled himself away from the hug.

"Ahem."

Ashley faked couched loudly while standing up, causing the two **Etherious** looked at her. "If you two are done flirting each other, get your asses off the seat and follow me to the school. We're gonna late at this rate." Ashley announced without even looking at them as she stormed out the house, causing Ultear and Natsu blushed at what the little girl said.

But Natsu realized, from the way Ashley said that Natsu knew that she was utterly unhappy. Grabbing his back, she went after his girlfriend.

"ASHLEY WAIT! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

 **Monday, July 9** **th** **, Year X784, 07:30 A.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia City, Fairy Academy.**

"GUYS!" Lucy called out, wearing a female uniform of **Yosei Gakuen** as she spotted Natsu walked in the front gate with Ashley and Ultear on his sides.

"Good morning Lucy…" Ashley greeted the blond woman before turned towards her lover. "Well this is it Natsu. Let's head inside and follow me, we're going to the principle office first." With a nod from said person, the group passed through the gates and instantly greeted by the stares of the students around them.

"Whoa…who are those two walking with Ashley and Ultear?" One whispered oh-so-loudly.

"They must be the foreign exchange students we heard about." Another whispered loudly.

"Oh yeah I remember. Oh man, the new girl looks incredibly hot!"

"Gosh that hunk is really cute!" A girl on the other side of the campus squeaked while blushing, along with the rest of the girls.

This cause a certain Dragoness frowned in annoyance as those 'harlots' as she put it, eyed 'her' Natsu like a piece of candy while the said piece of candy merely scowled, he didn't like the attention they were receiving.

Natsu shoving a hand in his pocket and adjusting his book bag over his shoulder while simply follow, they walked through the school gate and entered the school premises, not paying attention to the murmurs and the stares from other students that was directed at them. After they reached the main office and received their time table, Natsu and Lucy headed off towards the classroom where Ashley and Ultear were waiting.

This time Natsu was getting jealous looks from the male students while the female students stared at him with red faces and glared directly at Lucy. Ignoring the looks the two were getting, Natsu looked down at his paper and then back up at the class signs.

"Let's see, so our class is 3-A..." Natsu and Lucy passed by many of the other students that were in hallway and soon arrived at the classroom door, just in time as the bell rings. "So this is it huh?" Fixing his slightly messy uniform, he sighed once more before Natsu knocked on the classroom door a couple of times and waited for it to open. It wasn't long before the door creaked open to reveal a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with short dark purple hair and black eyes.

The two assumed that this is their homeroom teacher. But Natsu's mind went somewhere else, he eyed the woman intently and from what he found, the woman looks normal. But Natsu could felt an overwhelming cold aura from the inside of woman. But, buried very, very deep underneath that overwhelming cold, there was a certain texture to her aura that Natsu found familiar.

' _This presence…a Goddess?!'_ Natsu thought while mentally gasped at the fact. Natsu eyes averted to Ashley and Ultear who noticed this action and silently nodded their heads. He was right, this woman's cold aura possessed large traces of divinity. _'The hell is a deity doing here? At the school of all place?'_

"Ah, you must be the new student I was told about…" The woman said with excitement as she gave the two a friendly smile, "I'm Ur Milkovich, your new home room teacher. Please, come in!" the teacher known as Ur said as she moved out of the door way and gestured the two to enter the room.

' _Ur…ain't she the Goddess of Winter and considered one of the most powerful deity in existence? She's still alive after all this time?'_ Natsu thought as she indentified Ur. _'Better ask Ashley later.'_

The two then gave a quick nod before they walked in, and immediately found themselves to the center of attention. All of the students in the room focused their eyes solely on Natsu and Lucy before breaking out into murmurs and hushed whispers.

"I have good news everyone!" Ur gathered everyone's attention. "We have two new transfer students in our class!" She said before turning to the two. "Please, introduce yourself."

Lucy stepped up and faced the entire class with friendly smile on her face. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, please to meet you." All the males all-too-excitedly shouted their welcomes. Natsu proceeded to the front next to Lucy and stared at them.

The atmosphere instantly went from a cheery one, to one of awkwardness. He finally broke the silence. "Natsu Dragneel..." All the men gave him a strange face of confusion while the girls blushed at the trace of manliness in his voice, save for Ashley who was beyond pissed. _'Geez, what are we in a drama club? And why Ashley looks so pissed'_ Natsu furrowed his brows in thought.

"Miss Heartfilia, Mister Dragneel would you please occupy…" Ur trailed off but Ashley suddenly rose from her seat and pointed at two random boys whom were sitting beside her and Ultear who was sitting behind her.

"You two!" Ashley narrowed her eyes on boys, whom were sweating like crazy under the piercing gray eyes of the little girl.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?" The two replied shakily.

"You're in THEIR seats, BEGONE!" Ashley all but ordered. Instantly, the two grabbed their bags and conceded and went to the vacant seats on the far edge of the class. Ashley motioned to the new students to their seats, both Natsu and Lucy shared a look before shrugged and went to the newly vacant seats. Natsu sat beside Ashley while Lucy sat beside Ultear

"Was that necessary?" Natsu inquired with an irate tone, knowing that all attention was now focused on him.

Ashley answered him by merely grabbing him by his neck, brought him down to her level and, to the shock of everyone present, including the teacher, devoured his lips into a kiss. Natsu didn't bother to kiss back as he let Ashley take control, which she gladly accepted.

The reaction was hilarious to say the least; the boys stared at the two with wide eyes, all of them secretly enjoying the scene. The girls were gawking in shock, the little girl who was much younger than them just kiss the recently most desirable guy in class, possibly in school and the strange thing about it was that it seems that he was enjoying it.

Some of the girls already fainted at the sight that they were witnessing while the others looked like they had cardiac arrest, Ur and Ultear rubbed her eyes just in case they were dreaming, although the latter couldn't help but jealous a little at her best friend kissing her creator and Lucy almost stumbled on her own seat, her face was as red as tomato.

"How long until they need air?"

"Holy shit! Was that tongue?"

Were the thoughts of some of the occupants, others just are to stun to think of anything.

Finally, after several minutes, Ashley finally pulled herself back, a trail of saliva was between her lips and Natsu's. "The hell was that for?" Natsu growled at her, twitching his eyebrow, although he secretly enjoyed the kissed.

"Those harlots, save for Ultear and Lucy were ogling at you even since you entered the school yard." Ashley tired to reasoned, from her voice alone Natsu could tell that she was unhappy. "I just want to claim what is MINE!" Ashley continued, yelling the word 'MINE' as loud as she can like a ferocious Dragon, although technically she was the most ferocious one, everyone just didn't know it.

Soon Ur was telling her students about the future school activities, the clubs they could join and also sport teams they could also join in to, plus the festivals that the school had in store for them, Natsu shifted his gaze from the teacher to the window, it was a peaceful sight of some shady trees, maybe some students spend their lunch breaks there.

The first session was History, much to Ashley's and Ultear's dismay since both of them have already lived through the history, literally. _'Maybe Ashley was right…it's nice to have a peaceful life without worrying about Zeref for once.'_ He thought with a small smile as he gazed at her girlfriend who decided to take a nap after two hour of nonstop lectured from Ur.

 **Monday, July 9** **th** **, Year X784, 12:45 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia City, Fairy Academy, Training Ground.**

"Line 1, Proceed forward to the line!" Ur ordered the first line of students forward.

 **"** Yes mam! **"** The first line answered simultaneous as they approached the end of the wooden flooring, overlooking the grassy field and standing roughly fifty feet away from a small bunch of targets.

"All of you will now demonstrate your magic and hit the target…" The Goddess of Winter commanded as she raised her arm before swung it down. "Begin!"

Lucy happened to be in the first line braced herself, taking in a very deep breath as she reached to one of her twelve golden keys with her right hand. **"Suta Doresu: Reo Fomu! [Star Dress: Leo Form]!"** Lucy yelled out as she swiped her golden key to her right side before a very shining golden light engulfed her body. As the light dissipated, Lucy became cloaked in a black elegant dress that hugged her form perfectly.

Many males were distracted at this, some of them were completely missed their targets, but most of them were having their spells exploded right to their faces.

"Regulus, give me power…" She chanted as she gathered light on her open right palm and then clenching her fist and aimed it to the target. **"Regurusu Inpakuto! [Regulus Impact]!"** She yelled out and a golden **Mahojin [Magic Circle]** appeared before her fist before a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force before.

Her spell managed to destroy half of the targets while the other couldn't even scratch it.

"Very Good! Especially you Lucy, the target was made from Magnium alloy that was very resistant to magic." Ur said with a small applause as she turned to the second line. "Next line, you're up!"

Lucy cheered happily as she reverted back to her school uniform while backed away and the second line which had Ashley and Ultear on it proceeded forward.

"That was amazing, Lucy-san!" Came the voice of the girl she sat next to "You did it in one shot!"

Lucy laughed. "I only can destroyed half of it, it was luck I guess" She admitted, a smile on her face nevertheless. "In fact, I just learned that trick yesterday after Ultear-san gave me few advices at how I control my magic."

"Well…I'm still impressed. The others couldn't even reach or scratch it and that target was made from material that very resistant to magic, you must be possessed quite lot of **Maryoku [Magic Power].** " The girl replied with a smile on her face.

" **Enkai: Gekien! [Fire Commandments: Raging Flame]!"**

" **Aisu Meiku: Furiza Ransu! [Ice Make: Freezer Lance]!"**

 **(Boom)**

 **(Boom)**

Two very loud bangs that cause the entire building trembled from the force, interrupted the conversation between two girls. The two girls turned to the source of the noise.

"Ashley…Ultear-san." Lucy noted as she looked forward to the little girl and young woman and looked further forward to see that they had completely destroyed the target. "T-They hit it dead in the centre! Amazing!" Lucy said in awe as she remembered what the targets made off.

"That doesn't really surprise me…" The girl shrugged her shoulder to Lucy's noted "Those two are two strongest students in **Yosei Gakuen,** you should see when those two almost destroyed an entire city when they were 'sparring'."

Lucy shuddered at the thought Ashley and Ultear caused destruction to entire city by just sparring.

"Line 2, Very Good! Ashley, Ultear, you two did a very good job at holding back. Although you could have done it better if both of you didn't cause that vibration…" Ur noted, causing the two grumbled at the teacher. "…Pull back, Line 3, you're next!" Ur instructed the line third line behind her.

 _'Okay Natsu, you can do this.'_ Natsu thought as he proceeded forward while Ashley walked past him after giving him a god luck kiss on his lips. _'It doesn't matter if you can't destroy the target, the point is do NOT used too much power.'_

 _'You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this…'_ Natsu chanted those words inside of his head as he held his palm up as he gathered a very tiny **Juryoku [Curse Power]** that form into a very tiny ball before threw in to the target. Unfortunately, Natsu used too much force than necessary when he threw the energy ball, causing the fireball flew towards the target with the speed that only Ashley, Ultear and Ur could follow.

 _'SHIT!'_

 **(BOOOOOOM)**

"OH GOD" The students from Line 3 cried out as they sent flew by the force of explosion.

"Wh-Wh-What…!" Lucy squealed as she hugged the girl beside her. "What was that?"

"Ooops!" Was that all Natsu could say.

Everyone turned their attention to the stunned Natsu before looked further to see a whole section of the wall fell away, revealing the main building of **Yosei Gakuen**. The reaction was hilarious, Most of male student were scared shirtless as they hugged each other, many girls were both scared and awe as they thought how powerful and handsome Natsu was. Lucy strangely didn't really surprised at all since she thought he got that destruction habit from his girlfriend. Ultear merely shook her head in amusement while Ashley merely laughed like a mad man as she bragged to the other students, mainly female at how awesome her boyfriend was.

Ur merely slapped her forehead as she thought. _'Great…just great! Now we have three most overactive students with uncontrollable habit of destroying the things they shouldn't. Just my luck! I wonder if Dragneel got that tendency towards destruction from Ashley and I got feeling that he's far more destructive than both Ashley and Ultear combined.'_ Ur glared at the pink haired young man who rubbed back of his head while grinning at her.

' _But still, he destroyed the barrier I placed on that wall like it was nothing. That barrier was powerful enough to block the attack from low tier Dragon, had been the barrier wasn't there and the entire Magnolia would be gone for sure .Also he wasn't using magic back then and he's far too powerful for a regular human, this also happened to Ashley and Ultear…I probably should notice Meredy and ask her to keep an eye on them, those three clearly hiding something and I don't like it.'_

"Hehehe…sorry!" Natsu apologized to the teacher who sighed tiredly.

' _Probably becoming a teacher here is a very bad idea after all!'_

 **Monday, July 9** **th** **, Year X784, 15:10 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia City.**

"HAHAHAHA…That was nice one my love! You should have seen that old hag face when you do that." Ashley laughed as she walked on the road of Magnolia city towards Fairy Tail's guild building beside her lover while hugged Natsu's right arm and leaned into his side with Ultear and Lucy were walking behind the couple.

Magnolia, widely known as **Flower Blooming Capital** was the capital of Fiore Kingdom. Magnolia resided in a vast valley surrounded by rocky mountains of small-to-mid height, housing mostly mildly prominent hills, and has a small river not far from it, with some isles in its largest part, flowing in a similarly small gorge, which has woodland on both of its sides, occupying the western zone of the valley.

Being the capital of the Kingdom, Magnolia was by far the largest city in Fiore with a vast amount of buildings in a circular formation as far as the eye can see, with the right part of the city being placed on the edge of a small crag; such part seems to be surrounded by walls topping the crag itself. The most distinctive trait of the town, giving it its epithet of **Flower Blooming Capital** was the limitless amount of flowers adorning the streets with flowerbeds being placed everywhere and garlands of flowers appearing as one of the town's most prominent souvenirs.

The buildings, possessing bright facades and towers with extremely pointed tiled roof jutting upwards were lined up the stone street's sides, some of which were pretty basic, while other, more elaborated ones consist of very large, circular mosaics made of wide, flat stones, which bear floral and natural motifs in their center chess-like pattern are also used, flanking simpler, stone sections of the streets.

On the special occasion, the streets were also adorned by ropes suspended high above them, their edges secured to the buildings facing the streets, which had a number of triangular flags hanging from them, alternating plain dark and light colors.

In the central part of the town lies a large, round lake in its center, linked to the surroundings by a pair of bridges, sat Merkurius, the King of Fiore's palace. On the mountains to the west, on a large, cylindrical stone formation was the arena for the **Dai Matou Enbu [Grand Magic Games]** , the Domus Flau, linked to the town by a long, curved bridge made of stone, possessing several towers.

Lucy was staring ahead at Natsu and Ashley, who were talking about the day at school. He must have said something funny, because Ashley gave a small laugh before looking back at her for a second, the little girl gained a thoughtful look on her face before saying something to Natsu with what appeared to be a sly smile. Natsu's face gained a light blush and a silly grin as a little bit of blood slid out of his nose, but he quickly used his other hand to wipe the blood away.

' _I wonder was she said…probably something naughty.'_ Lucy thought before shaking her head a little to rid her of those thoughts. _'But I have to admit, they are cute together, even with the age difference… I hope I can find someone like that.'_

"What are you thinking about, Lucy?" She turned her head to look at Ultear who was walking next to her.

"…I was just thinking how good those two look together." Lucy replied as she turned back to the couple. "They get along so well."

"Believe it or not, before they were in love with each other, those two were enemy." Ultear commented, making Lucy look at the older woman in surprise.

"What? Why?" Lucy asked at the thought Natsu and Ashley fighting after seeing how perfect they with each other.

"Back when the first time they met, Ashley immediately tried to kill and almost successes until Natsu unleashed his full power and defeated Ashley in instant." Ultear explained as she recall at how Natsu and Ashley met.

"Really, Ashley did?" After seeing Ashley fight and how powerful she was, Lucy had a very hard time imagining her actually losing to someone. But the thought of Ashley killing someone was horrified her. "Then why did Ashley try to kill him?"

"They didn't tell me the details but let's just say that Natsu did something that pissed Ashley so bad." Ultear simply replied, not wanting to reveal her master being an **Etherious** to Lucy, although she was sure the blond had no idea what it was.

"Is that so? Then why is Ashley still alive if she tried to kill him?"

"Um...you see, Natsu took interest on Ashley and complimented her strength despite her young age. Not many people could force Natsu to use his full power, so he healed her wound and walked her to her home." Ultear explained. "Since that day, Natsu and Ashley grew closer to each other, they trained together before Ashley fell in love with Natsu and confessed to him."

"Wow…" Lucy whispered as she stared at the ground. _'From enemy become lover_ _…that's so sweet…and scary at the same time.'_

"Okay, we're here!" Ashley declared as she and the other stood in front of Fairy Tail building. Lucy beamed into smiled at this, finally she's gonna officially to join the guild she dreamed about.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Lucy stared in awe at the building. The building wasn't so big, but wasn't so small either. "It's huge!" Lucy continued with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Are you two ready to go in?" Ultear asked to the blond and the pinknette who nodded simply nodded their head. Ashley went to the door and opened the door only to be greeted by a flying chairs which Ashley quickly destroyed by a swipe of her hand. The group saw the entire guild hall was a shambling mess as one member had started a brawl. Some didn't even notice the group walked in and continued fighting.

Natsu merely blinked at the scene. "Ashley…is this normal?" Natsu managed to ask his girlfriend while watching the guild fight.

"Unfortunately…yes!" The little girl answered.

Lucy stood in amazement as she stared at everything inside the guild, not focusing on the fight in front of her.

"Wow I'm actually in the Fairy Tail guild hall!" She squealed slightly before returning to watch the fight. Natsu was spinning the bucktooth man that attacked him around the room, using his body to hit a few more wizards away as they got close. She noticed movement at the corner of her eye and saw a black-haired man around her age appear next to her, glaring at the fight; she panicked a little when she saw he was only in his boxers.

This man was Gray Fullbuster, he was great at what he does but has a little…no, extreme habit of taking his clothes off, much like Ashley's destruction habit.

"HUH, new members? This should be fun!" He was marching forward to join the battle, but was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Gray, your clothes."

Gray looked down and freaked out before shouting. "THE HELL IS HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES!"

The woman was Cana Alberona, the biggest drinker in all of Fairy Tail.

"They're so noisy, I need a drink." She reaches for the barrel next to her and starts drinking it all, making Ashley laughed and Lucy stared in shock.

Gray kicked a chair out of the way and shouted at Natsu who slammed two wizard who tried to attack him on the head. "Hey you, Fight me!"

Natsu looked at him for a second before yelling back. "Put some clothes on, Pervert!" Gray ignored what he said and charged forward.

Lucy watched as the two started to 'fight'…well, more like Natsu beat the crap of Gray before sending him flying with a flick of his finger. Halfway though, a tall man appeared in front of Natsu with his arms crossed.

"It's only noon and you are already causing a fuss like a child." The man said as he walked up to Natsu. Lucy couldn't help but get a little nervous around him due to how tall he was.

This man was Elfman Strauss, he's a person who uses his fist to get things done. One of the more physically overwhelming mages.

"BEGONE!" Natsu bellowed before he swatted Elfman as if he was an insignificant fly and sent him crashing into the other side of the guild hall. Gray quickly took advantage of the small distraction and sent a kick to Natsu's chest but his leg were grabbed by Ultear and threw him through the roof.

The group somehow managed to make their way out of the fighting towards the bar where towards the bar where a girl with short white hair, wearing a plain blue shirt and green shorts, serving drinks to guild members.

"Hello, Ashley-chan, Ultear-san." The girl greeted and waved at the group.

"Hi Lisanna…" Ashley greeted the girl named Lisanna back. "Say…where is gramps?" She asked Lisanna.

"Master is currently away…he will be back soon." Lisanna answered before she spotted two people that she had never seen before. "By the way, who are these two? Are they new members you talked about?"

Ashley nodded her head. "Yep…the blond is Lucy Heartfilia while this hunk over here is Natsu Dragneel…" Ashley replied before jumped to one of the seat on the bar and gave a peck to Natsu's cheek. "…Also, he is my boyfriend!"

"Y-Y-Your boyfriend?" Lisanna repeated in complete shock as her jaw comically dropped to the ground.

"Yep…I told you I'm not a liar." Ashley stated happily. She had told Lisanna about her having a boyfriend, a very hot boyfriend but the girl seems didn't believe Ashley, probably because her 'age'. But now, after seeing at Natsu, Lisanna couldn't help but thinking how lucky Ashley was, getting herself a very hot boyfriend.

But before Lisanna could say anything else, a giant foot came down in the middle of everyone that was began fighting. Lucy looked up in shock and a little fear as she saw a giant creature standing there.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BRATS!"** The giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at its words. The only relaxed person was Ashley, Natsu and Ultear because they had seen a being that much bigger and stronger than this.

"Oh master, I didn't know you were still here." Lisanna said, making Lucy's mouth drop in shock.

"Did you say master!?" She questioned, never taking her eyes of the giant.

"Hi Gramps!" Ashley greeted while waving at the figure, which turned his head at the four girls and a young man.

" **HELLO THERE ASHLEY!"** The giant replied before noticing Lucy and Natsu **"SO WE HAve a ne** wcomer, huh?" He questioned as he transformed back to his original form and started walking up to Lucy who just gawked at him slightly.

"He so tiny; is he really the master?" Lucy asked the barmaid who nodded her head.

"Of course he is Lucy. I would like you to meet the Fairy Tail's Second Guild Master, Makarov!" Lisanna answered the blond's question.

"Nice to meet cha!" He said giving her a small wave before jumping up onto the railing, hitting his head as he did. He quickly recomposed himself before he stood looking at everyone sternly. "You have gone and done it again, you bunch of clogs!" He shouted, waving a thick pile of paper at them. "Look at all the paper work the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!"

"First, Gray…" he started as he read from the list, gaining the black haired boy attention. "…You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried."

"But…wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray muttered in annoyance.

Elfman turned to him, "Then don't be naked in the first place." He said as Makarov sighed before continuing to read the reports.

"Elfman you assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting."

"He said men were all about education" he said while scratching his cheek; Makarov shake his head slightly at those words.

"Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! This recent charge was for 15 big barrels!"

"They found out." she said, rubbing the back her head.

Makarov turned his head to look at Ashley, who moved next to her mate, Ultear and Lucy before Makarov's head dropped in depression. "Ashley, Ultear…by yourself, you two leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Town, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, destroyed the Devon Thief Family along with seven houses of the townspeople and just yesterday destroyed half of Hargeon's port!"

"To be fair on that last one…" The black haired girl called out while pointing at Lucy. "She caused almost half of the damage."

"You were the one who went overboard! What did I do?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"While I was responsible for some of the buildings and the ships, it was you that sent the ship, along with me inside, crashing into the port with a giant tsunami, which also continued on into town and caused some damage too." Ashley explained.

Lucy stared at her for a second, trying to think of a reply to that, but nothing came to mind; releasing a defeated sigh she thought, _'Not even officially a part of the guild and I already joined its reputation for overdoing things…'_ She looked back at Ashley and Ultear who was staring back up at Makarov, _'So it was Ashley and Ultear-san behind most of the articles in the magazines, huh?'_

Makarov continued down the list, naming many wizards in the building who avoided looking at Makarov as soon as he said their names. The old man started to tremble as he finished his list, which was being crushed by Makarov's tight grip.

"You guys keep getting all the higher ups mad at me all the time." Makarov groaned causing everyone to wince slightly. "However… I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He said with a smirk as the pile of papers turned to flames and making Lucy look up at him in surprise.

Everyone was silent as the guild master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

Makarov continued his speech, "Now remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy created from inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Do what you think is right! Because that what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished by making a symbol with his right hand.

The guild followed his example and made the same symbol, cheering as the master finished his speech. Lucy and Lisanna smiled at each other, Gray and Elfman were cheering loudly. Ashley and Ultear were making the symbol as high as they could, laughing together as they did it.

' _This guild is crazy!'_ Was that all in Natsu's thought.

 **(Scene Change)**

"There you go!" Lisanna said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's right hand, revealing a pink guild mark. "Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Natsu, who had black Fairy Tail's guild mark on his left shoulder, Ultear and Ashley were sitting. Ashley was eating a chocolate cake while Ultear and Natsu was drinks some beer. Lisanna walked away to put the magic stamp back before continuing her work.

"Hey guys! Look, Lisanna just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned as she showed the three her new mark.

Ashley turned from her cake and grinned at her. "That's great, welcome to the guild!"

"Anyway, if you want take a job the request board is over there." Ultear said, pointing her finger to her left where a giant board filled papers hanging on the wall.

Lucy nodded before walked towards the board and examined it. "Hmmm." Lucy stared up at the request board, looking at the different kinds of missions that were available.

"What are looking at Lucy?" Lisanna asked as she walked next to Lucy and Nab.

"I was just looking at all the missions the guild gets, they really do vary searching for magic items, removing curses from certain artifacts, and even exterminating devils." Lucy read out loud as her eyes skim through all of them. "There's one here for love-fortune telling!"

Not even five second did she say that, Cana grabbed the form and read it. "6.000 jewels, huh? Easy money." She said with a smirk before turning to Makarov who was sitting the bar. "Master, I'm going to take this job!"

"Alright, I'll mark it done!" Makarov responded with a smile. "Good luck!"

"Right, this shouldn't take long." Cana said as she walked towards the door, grabbing a barrel as she walked out.

"It's hard to believe she can drink so much…" Lucy muttered to herself. "What kind of magic does Cana use anyways?"

"Her magic is pretty cool, it's called **Kado Majikku [Card Magic].** " Lisanna said as she continued to explain. "It's a magic that revolves around the use of magical cards. The effects of the cards can vary between wizards and they can be a bit difficult to use correctly if the person does not know what they are doing, but Cana's talent with it makes her fit with this magic."

"Woah." Lucy said as she turned to the door Cana walked out. "But why did she take a fortune telling job?"

"Because it's actually one of her specialties." A voice called out, making Lucy turned to the voice to see it was Makarov who spoke. "Cana uses her **Kado Majikku [Card Magic]** to help her read people's fortunes. She learned how to do it when she was younger. She's really good at it too, she's done it for a lot of members here and they've been right many times."

"Hmmm." Lucy looked back at the board, thinking about when Ashley was telling her during their trip to Magnolia about certain wizards that were perfect for certain missions.

Natsu finished the last of his beer before stood to his feet. "Anyway…let's get back home. I'm tired!"

 **Monday, July 9** **th** **, Year X784, 11:02 P.M, Earthland, Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia City, Fairy Academy, Teacher Lounge.**

Ur Milkovich fidgeted impatiently as she waited for her best friend and the others to arrive. They were already fifteen minutes late. She was currently in the low-ceilinged teacher's lounge, which was always empty right after classes. It was full before classes and during lunch, but after classes, it was usually empty because the teachers had other things to do, namely tutoring and extra classes. And the occasional nap.

The door burst open, revealing a beautiful woman with long wavy pink hair and a pair of green eyes who was none other than her best friend, as well as Ur's adoptive sister, Meredy Milkovich.

Meredy Milkovich was an Archangel as well as the strongest Angel ever exist with the moniker **Shi no Tenshi [Angel of Death]**. She was one of the last of her kind since most of them were almost extinct from the Great War with Zeref and his army that happened four hundred years ago. Right now, she was a teacher for **Yosei Gakuen** along with Ur **.**

"My apologies…I had to take care of the wall that the new student wrecked, not to mention I only found out about your little meeting about five minutes ago." Meredy apologized to Ur while still panting.

Ur sighed exasperatedly then turned to Meredy who take a seat in front of Ur. "I invited you here today to talk about these three particular students." Ur then threw a manila folder to on table. Meredy took the folder and read the file inside the folder.

The Archangel cocked her head and inquired. "Has Dragneel-san gotten himself into trouble? Except about him destroying that wall?" She questioned as she read the file of Natsu Dragneel. "Well, I was cleaning up the wall he wrecked." Meredy grumbled under her breath

"Have any of you noticed anything… strange about these three particular student?" Ur asked the three supernatural being.

"During their time as freshman, Ashley and Ultear are too good to be amateurs with an extreme amount of talent at magic and hand-to-hand combat." Meredy answered with the seriousness in her tone as she read the file about Ultear and Ashley. "Those two, especially Ashley have an insane vast amount of **Maryoku [Magic Power]** that I haven't felt before since Zeref and Mavis Vermilion and I can't get a firm reading on it but I'm sure, those two are far more powerful that they let on." Meredy added, following the topic.

"You know…" Ur began and Meredy looked at her. "…During history sessions, Ashley was always sleeping and always arguing that she had lived through the history literally…" Meredy raised an eyebrow at that. "I always thought it was a joke…but lately I may start to believe it."

Meredy narrowed her eyes before something hit her. "That could explain where she got that vast amount of **Maryoku**." Meredy said knowingly. "But how could a human live so long, unless she is an immortal."

"I don't think she's an immortal like Zeref but I don't think she is human either…" Ur said while rubbing her chin. "…She is definitely not a deity nor is she angel, if she is then we should have feel it. **Etherious** is out too, so far she only using magic and I couldn't felt a slightest trace of her using **Juho [Curse]**."

"And that's leave to Dragon…" Meredy commented and Ur nodded.

"Yes…Dragon is the most possible one…" Ur began. "…I've seen her overheard someone talking behind her back from 500 meters. Also, she'd ever complained at how noisy the other students were despite of them being not as noisy as she thinks, so I take a guess that she has very sensitive ears much like Dragon."

"How about Ultear?" Meredy inquired.

"I still couldn't find anything about her, she is really master of hiding things…" Ur began. "But this Natsu Dragneel is bugged me more…It was as if his **Maryoku** was being suppressed or hidden by something…" Ur then paused. "…Or perhaps, he doesn't have **Maryoku** at all."

"What makes you say that?" Meredy inquired, leaning in closer.

"During training session, he destroyed level 5 barrier like it was nothing with a mere tiny ball composed from a very potent raw energy…" Ur said, causing the pink haired young woman gasped in surprised at the mention of level 5 barrier.

"Seriously?! Level 5 barrier?! That was strong enough to block an attack from low to mid tier Dragon. How could a mere human to be so powerful?!" Meredy exclaimed in disbelieve as she stood to her feet but Ur flicked the girl's forehead with her finger. "Ouch….what was that for?" Meredy half yelled at Ur as she rubbed her sore forehead.

"Meredy…how many times I told you, NEVER underestimates humans. They are so unpredictable…take Zeref for example…He's human but…As much I hate to admit it…he's far more powerful than even us, he after all is placed among the rank of the Top 10 Strongest Being in Existence." Ur scolded the pink haired girl who had grim looks on her beautiful face when Ur mentioned Zeref's name.

The Black Wizard Zeref was known among supernatural being as the strongest and the most evil human ever exist. He created a very powerful demon…or rather **Etherious** that was even feared by Gods named E.N.D who also ranked among Top 10 Strongest Being in Existence.

Ur then sighed before she decided to back to the topic. "Anyway…I don't think Natsu Dragneel is a human either since he didn't use magic during training sessions." Ur said, causing Meredy chocked an eyebrow at the older woman.

"What do you mean?"

"The raw energy he used during training sessions wasn't coming from magic…but **Juho [Curse]** " Ur answered and the Archangel gasped even more, knowing what it mean.

"Then, he's an **Etherious**?" Meredy inquired, only **Etheriuos** that can used **Juho**. "Then what is he doing here, in a school of all place?!"

"There are two possibilities…" Ur began as she held out her index finger. "One, he's an **Etherious** created by Zeref to be enrolled here to find and eliminate us…" She then held out her middle finger. "Two, he's just like us, trying to hide from Zeref and Acnologia but I'm still leaning to the first."

"What about the blond girl that hanging around with them?" Meredy questioned.

Ur shook her head. "She is only a normal human. Nothing more, nothing less."

Meredy rubbed her chin with her finger. "In any case, we should keep an eye on the three of them. Try to get them to talk about their past and intention here. Any small bit of information is very useful." Meredy suggested and Ur nodded in agreement.

"Agree…" Ur replied firmly. "…But we can't tell the other about our suspicions, not even to 'those two'."

"Are you sure?!" Meredy wondered. "Those two are our allies…they helped us during the Great War by decreasing Zeref's number from the inside."

"And that doesn't change the fact that they are **Etherious.** They may haven't done anything bad yet, but I still can have myself to believe them." Ur replied with narrowed eyes.

Meredy merely sighed at this. "Are we going to confront those Ashley's group? As a group or should we try to remain indiscreet? And should we follow them to see where they goes on day off?" Meredy queried.

"For now, let's just focus on getting information out of them. We should confront them or one of them later, a lot later. And we won't start stalking them, yet." Ur replied carefully.

"Alright, anything else?" Meredy asked and Ur shook her head. "No? Good. I want to get to my room and sleep now, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go." Meredy stated as she sauntered out of the room, whistling as if the discussion in the lounge had never happened, leaving Ur in the lounge alone.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Explanation:**

 **Ashley's body:** Yes, after become a Dragon, Ashley's body has been stopped aging. I think it's also happen to canon Acnologia too.

 **Lucy's Ability:** In this story, she has all the twelve golden key and I've give her Star Dress ability sooner and have explained it how she acquired the trick in this chapter.

 **Ultear, Ur and Meredy:** In this story, she is an Etherious created by Natsu. So, she isn't related to Ur who is a Goddess while Meredy is an are few other canon character that I will change from human into something else but I won't change all of them.

 **Ultear's sister:** Ultear has a little sister but I won't reveal her name yet.

 **Magnolia:** In this story, Magnolia is the capital of Fiore and it's looks like Crocus city, although with a few difference that will appear in the future chapter.

 **Top 10 Strongest Being in Existence:** It's the rank of the most powerful being in this story, I've revealed Natsu and Zeref being one of them but I'm not planning to reveal the exact rank yet, it's too soon fpr that.

 **Makarov being the second master:** It will be revealed in the future chapter.

 **Ur and Meredy's suspicious:** They both only suspicious of Natsu and Ashley being Etherious and Dragon but they never suspicious of them being E.N.D and Acnologia.

 **Omake:**

A chibi Lucy and Ultear stood in front of the mission board.

 **Lucy (Looking around):** Hm…Where is Ashley?

 **Ultear (Looking at her curiously):** What are you looking for, Lucy?

 **Lucy (Facing at Ultear):** I'm looking for Ashley. I want to thank to her for lent me money to pay my rent.

 **Ultear (Wrapping her in front of her chest, upset a little):** Oh, her? She is went out to god know where with Natsu.

 **Lucy (grinning a little):** Why you look so upset? Are you jealous of Ashley? Jealous that she took Natsu from you?

 **Ultear (Face getting red):** W-What makes you say that?

 **Lucy (Grinning even more):** You glared at Ashley whenever she held Natsu's arm and gone to beat up some unlucky student when you saw them kissing.

 **Ultear (Face getting even redder):** I-I'M NOT!

 **Ultear & Lucy:** Next time, **Episode 3: Ghost From The Past**

 **Lucy:** Ah…denial. That's always the first step at how you love someone.

 **Ultear (Transforming into Etherious Form):** Lucy…you have 10 second to save your sorry ass and I've counted six second ago.

 **Lucy:** EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH


End file.
